In The Heart of Wistful Fire
by NightKDuet
Summary: FieryWatery. The cards had all turned to humans after Sakura cast spell on them. This gives a chance for Fiery to confess to Watery, who he loved for a long time. But during their time in amusement park, she gets put into danger. How will he respond?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura…**

**Well, I had this on mind for a long time and finally, I decided to take the chance and write it… I'm still a bit unsure about this story but I'm hoping that it turned out all right :) **

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**In The Heart of Wistful Fire**

"Is this…me?" a beautiful girl with a pale complexion and long wavy turquoise hair asked while looking at the mirror. She touched the reflection in the mirror with wonder.

"Yup. That's you. Now you can live as a human instead of being trapped inside the card," Sakura said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Sakura had overexerted herself in order to cast spell on the cards to make them like humans.

Sakura smiled at Watery, who was looking down on herself. Watery was amazed to see herself dressed in a long cerulean skirt with a light blue-green shirt that hugged her body.

"Thanks you, mistress," Watery thanked her, fervently, almost shyly.

"You're welcome," Sakura grinned. "You and others will be allowed to live like us humans. So enjoy while you are here."

Watery hugged Sakura to show her thanks. "I'll always be at your service."

"Of course. Now we can live like a one big family," Sakura said as she pushed Watery out to the door. "Go out and take a look at the world and remember that you still have your power even as human beings. But only use them, when it's absolutely necessary, all right? You also can change back to your card forms if you need to."

Watery nodded and went out the door. Everything seemed new to her. It was like seeing the world in different perspective.

The first thing she wanted to do was to be near water where she would be comfortably at ease. She could already sense where the water was right away. She started walking into the forest, where the sunlight streamed in, making the forest itself seem ethereal. She found a pond with a bench built on to the side.

'_No one's here,_' she thought as she took a seat. '_I can still see glimpse of houses._'

She whistled into the water, calling out minnows, gold fishes, and other small creatures living inside the water.

She had not sat down even for five minutes when a voice spoke from behind her. "So you were here… I was trying to look for you."

Watery immediately looked back and saw Fiery standing not to far away from where she was currently sitting. His spiked rough reddish-orange colored hair with lightly tanned skin made him look handsome. He was wearing a sleeveless yellow top with black sleeveless jacket with brown khaki pants. Their appearances were a complete opposite of each other.

The two teenagers looked at each other until Watery broke the silence. "Why?" Watery questioned looking back at the pond.

He sat down next to her and pulled out something from his pocket. "A present from the mistress."

She carefully received the ticket in her hands. "Amusement park ticket?"

"She said it's to celebrate us becoming humans. You can use it however you like," Fiery responded while gazing at her with his fiery ruby eyes.

Her sparkling sapphire eyes widened in delight. But her contentment was quickly replaced with a thoughtful expression. "Did everyone receive this?"

"Pretty much. Rain, Earthy, Windy, Wood agreed that we would go tomorrow," Fiery replied with a light shrug all the while concentrated his eyes on her. "You are able to come, right?"

"Oh," Watery paused, "Yeah, I guess."

Fiery smirked. They sat there in peaceful silence for a long time. Watery played with the fishes, occasionally giving out a small laugh when the fishes tickled her skin. Fiery stared at Watery from the corner of his eyes with a small smile.

Watery started to get sleepy and was soon nodding off. Turning into human drained all her energy out of her and made her feel tired. She felt a gentle hand bring her head to rest on a comfortable shoulder. Then feeling secure, she fell asleep.

Fiery looked at the beautiful girl beside him with love and hope shining in his eyes. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and brought her closer.

He laid his head on top of hers and thought, '_Please don't let her be taken away from me._'

He became sleepy as well and his eyes started shutting slowly. He blinked wearily for one last time, before falling into slumber.

If anyone saw, it would look like they were a stunning couple, appearances contrasting but being completely at ease with themselves. If one looked closely, one would be able to see the comfortable look in the girl's face and a small smile in the boy's face.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Wow. Look at those roller coasters!" Earthy claimed, skipping ahead to take a closer look.

"That looks fun!" Wood said as she pointed at the bumper cars.

Rain and Windy just walked slowly, choosing to admire them silently rather than expressing everything out loud.

Windy put both of his hands (for this story, I'm choosing Windy to be a guy) behind his head and stated, "Geez, just pick one already. We've been here for more than 15 minutes and all we've done is walking around in a circle."

Watery, who was with Earthy and Wood, agreed, "Come on, Earthy and Wood, just pick one."

Earthy and Wood both pointed toward different attractions. "That!"

"As I thought, we can't really agree on one thing. We can ride one thing the we can go to the other one," Fiery said, putting his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Then let's go on the roller coaster first. There's less people in line," Rain said as he started walking toward the roller coaster line. The rest of the group soon followed Rain except Watery.

"You okay?" Fiery asked, gazing at concerned Watery with worry in his eyes. "Come on," he said as he took hold of Watery's arm, leading her to the roller coaster.

"Uhh… I don't think it's a good idea," Watery said as she took hold of Fiery's arm out of anxiety she was feeling.

Fiery took a firm hold of his arm in reassurance. "Don't worry. You can rely on me." He gave her an assuring smile.

Watery's troubled look seems to lift at his consolation. "Thank you." Watery then took notice that she was holding onto Fiery's arm and quickly let it go. "Sorry about that." She turned away to hide the pink tinge on her cheek.

Fiery turned the other way to hide his disappointed expression. "It's okay."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Ugh, I don't feel too good," Earthy said. She looked a bit blue in the face and was holding her stomach.

"Me neither," Wood said as she massaged her temples.

Rain and Windy were leaning onto the railings for support as well. They were all feeling sick in the stomach. Fiery was fine but Watery looked even more paler than usual. Fiery looked at everyone worriedly.

"Maybe it's because it's a first time for us that we got sick," Watery said in order to lighten up the mood as she handed water bottle to Earthy.

"I don't think I can go on any more rides," Rain stated, trying to take the water bottle from Earthy.

Watery filled the other water bottles with her power and handed out to everyone. "Earthy, try to lay down on the bench." Instead of lying down, Earthy ran for the restroom. Watery followed quickly. Turning back, she said, "You guys should stay here. We'll be back in a minute."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"I feel so much refreshed," Earthy said as she hit her stomach lightly to make her point.

"I'm gla--" Watery started to say but someone's hand blocked her mouth with a handkerchief. "Mmpf.." She started to lose her consciousness quickly. She could barely see Earthy's bleary form as she started to close her eyes. One thought rang on her mind, '_Help._'

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Aren't they taking too long?" Fiery asked, worry showing in his eyes. "They have been gone for thirty minutes."

"Something must have happened," Rain said, eyes looking toward the direction that Watery and Earthy went.

"It's no use sitting here like this. Let's go search for them," Windy suggested as he got up from the bench.

They searched for twenty minutes without finding anything. Then Wood suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, I see something sparkling on the ground." She picked up the bracelet. "It's--"

"--Watery's bracelet," Fiery finished for her. He started to get angrier and angrier each second.

"First of all, we need all these people out of here," Windy suggested. "Rain, I think you and I could help with that." Rain summoned rainfall and Windy summoned powerful wind to create a temporary storm.

People started evacuating immediately. Windy and Rain turned back to their original forms and checked each and every evacuators. After all the people have evacuated, they were left with empty amusement park. Wood summoned vines and branches to wound around the amusement park itself so that those people couldn't escape.

"I suggest burning all these attractions to the ground," Fiery said, his voice containing full of hatred and fury.

"I understand the need to find them quickly but that's a bad idea. Even if they lose their memories through Erase, they would start to question why the amusement park is burned to the ground," Rain stated as he looked around. "Where is the biggest place here that you can hide?"

"I believe it's the haunted mansion over there," Wood said. They immediately found two of the men dressed in black hauling unconscious Watery and Earthy behind their backs.

"You…You dare?" Fiery said as he summoned up fire in his hand. The two men looked back at them in horror.

"Run," one of the man dressed in black told the other one. The two of them started running. Fiery blocked them by creating a wall of fire in front of them.

One of the got out a knife and held it in Watery's neck. "One more step and this girl die." He pressed the knife firmly, making a small cut on her neck.

Fiery did not hesitate and sent a small fire to burn their hands. Wood took this opportunity and bound them together with vines.

"What did you think you would gain by kidnapping them?" Windy asked, menacingly.

They shut their mouth and did not speak.

"Answer now!" Fiery said as he brought the burning fire closer to them.

"M-Money, that's all," the shorter one quickly replied.

"_**You**_ really--" Fiery was about to attack them head on but it was stopped short by Windy holding his arm.

"Fiery, let it go. They learned their lessons. We'll erase their memories of this event but I'm sure they have other crimes they committed. They'll be sure to have their times spent in jail," Rain said as he restrained Fiery as well.

Fiery calmed down very quickly. Along with Windy, he headed toward where Earthy and Watery were. Windy carefully picked up Earthy and Fiery carried Watery in his arms.

"Well, you handled things here very well," someone spoke from behind.

"Sleep! How did you know we were here?" Wood asked, grinning to her.

Sleep had a satisfied smirk on her face and looked at each of them proudly. "Ah, well. Mistress and the rest of us already suspected that you guys were in trouble so she sent Erase, me, and several others to help you guys," Sleep replied. She turned to the two men. "So these are the people that caused troubles," she stated, glaring at them. "For now, just sleep."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Watery, wake up," Fiery called out, shaking her lightly. Fiery was left alone with Watery in the same place where he gave out the amusement park ticket to her. Somehow, other clow cards have left to clean up the mess that they have made in the amusement park. Sakura charged Fiery to look after Watery and so he was left alone with the unconscious maiden.

Watery started to open her eyes slowly. Fiery's frown quickly turned into a bright smile. "Where…am I?" Watery asked as she opened her eyes fully. She quickly stood up from the bench she was lying on but felt dizzy immediately afterward and swayed.

Fiery hugged her hard and spun her around. "I'm so glad."

Watery had a light blush on her cheeks. "Thanks…for saving me," she said, looking down in embarrassment.

"You're welcome," Fiery responded, looking at her in relief, but not letting go of her. "Now, I can finally accomplish what I wanted to do for a long time."

"Huh?" She looked up, curiously. At the same time she looked up, he revealed what he was holding in his hands.

"I've been meaning to give you this in a long time," Fiery said as he showed her the bracelet on his palm. The bracelet had a star and water drop connected by thin silver string. It sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

"Really? For me?" Watery asked as she admired the bracelet that Fiery helped to put on her wrist.

"Yeah, it's yours from now on," Fiery said, grinning at her. '_Ha! She accepted._'

"Thankyouverymuch," words rushed out of Watery's mouth. Watery stared at Fiery with uncertainty. She debated whether she wanted to do what she was thinking about doing. '_Should I?_' She hesitated.

"What's wro--" Fiery started to question her but before he could finish, Watery had her arm around his neck to bring him closer and had kissed him on the cheek.

Watery started sprinting toward Mistress Sakura's house, fully red in the face.

His face heated up and he blushed as well. But he also felt tremendous amount of happiness. Fiery stared toward the direction she ran to and touched his cheek. '_Wow._'

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it =P**

**Review, please! **


End file.
